Little Red Ridding Hood
by Raw Raw
Summary: He wants him, he needs him. But he can't have him it's not because of his village they don't care. It's just you're not suppose to fall in love with the beast, they want to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's a new story I'm trying out I'm currentlyworking on a Kogan but I can't get this out of my head. Well hope you guys like it. Read and review. **

**Raw raw**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Encounter **

" Papi, I'm going to grandmas house I'll be back later." The Latino yelled from the door.

" Okay just be careful Carlos and don't get lost. Again." A voice yelled from inside the house.

" I won't Jesus that was one time and I was 10." Carlos said as he pulled the cloak over his head and put his messenger bag closer.

He walked in the snow the red cloak noticeable for miles. He walked down the path he knew by heart, well semi. He continued walking until he heard a hoot. He let out a whimper but saw it was an owl. But at these times one can never to careful he pulled his bag closer to him for he had precious cargo to deliver. Well if you call pinnacle empanadas precious than yeah. He loved being the son of a baker it was a really good job he enjoyed eating the leftover treats the other people didn't want to buy or they just didn't want to get for free 'cuz they were just to hard. But to him they were delicious ether way. Of course everyone knew being a baker wasn't the manliest job, and adding to the fact that he was gay didn't help. But the town didn't really care they just minded there business as long as they made bread.

He sighed as he walked more. Until he snapped a twig with his foot causing him to scream. He really hated going to his grandmas house it was in the middle of the woods, it was cold and scary in Carlos' opinion. But he still went walking.

The moon was out and he hated it when it was full. He had heard tales of a wolf attacking the villagers animals at night, and he just wanted to get to the house and stay there until morning.

He walked and walked when he herd a howl in the distance. His heart raced, his hands felt sweaty. So he took off running. He ran and ran until he tripped on a root. He could hear footsteps behind him so he stood up and ran faster. But luck wasn't on his side he slipped down the edge of the trail and fell to a clearing. His head was pulsating and his hand was feeling warm and gooey. He moved it closer and saw he was bleeding. He almost screamed as a raven flew out for the tree. He huddled underneath it and put his knees to his chest.

He took deep berth and tried climbing the hill, but he ended up falling on his butt. He tried again but this time he fell and hit his head on a root causing his vision to get blurry. He let out a small help before darkness consumed him.

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked it. Any way review and tell me if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for not updating school is killing me. Well hope like guys like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 In the Woods**

In the woods people die. In the woods people disappear, in the woods people just don't come out from. That's what Carlos thought the minute he passed out, He slowly came to when he noticed he was warm. He stood up ignoring the pain in his head, moved the blanket he was wrapped in. He walked wondering how he was here and how he got here.

He walked into the living room, when he saw a blonde man in the kitchen.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Carlos asked almost screaming.

"Calm down Car-" Kendall suddenly stopped from saying his name because it would be awkward of he knew his name before he introduced himself. "Calm down man. I just found you on the forest floor and brought you back, I thought you died and I was about to go into town and get the constable." The blonde finishes talking.

" Thank you I guess." Carlos says but quickly remembered where his backpack was at. " My back pack where's my backpack!" Carlos screamed.

Kendall just walked into the living room and came back. He came back with a backpack and gave it to Carlos. Carlos looked at it and saw the lining was torn and the flap was missing. He sighed and looked sad, and saw the treats he had were gone.

He let out a small whimper andy the sight. He had worked on the treats all day and someone stole them, maybe he looked at Kendall with a murderous look.

"Dude what up with the third degree?" Kendall asked

"Did you eat the things in here?" He asked in a trying to be scary tone.

"No when I found you two of them where outside you're bag," Kendall responded.

Carlos sighed again and thought maybe he was lucky someone found him.

"Thank you," Carlos muttered.

"It's fine you hungry?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Carlos responded.

They went to the table where Kendall had some soup, bread and water. Kendall gave him a plate and they ate. Carlos took some off the bread and dipped it in. He bit off some of the meat and thought it tasted familiar maybe it was cow he didn't know.

When they finished Kendall asked him if he wanted to make the treats he had in the bag. Carlos hesitantly said yes but on the condition that when he goes to buy bread he gets it for free. Kendall chuckled but accepted, Carlos quickly started making the empanadas he kneeled the dough and chopped the fruit. He set them up and baked them. He finished and packed them in his backpack or what was left. He said his good byes and left.

**Kendall watched as Carlos walked away with a lantern he gave him just to be save. But he couldn't help but scoff at himself for letting the Latino getting away. He scratched his chin and noticed his beard was coming in again. **

* * *

**I know boring but I'm sorry we'll anyway review. Sorry for the mistakes I don't have spell check. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. School is still killer well hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Chapter 3 The Dream.

"Abuelita I'm here," Carlos yelled as he walked through the door.

" Carlos mijo. Oh thank god you're all right I thought something happened." An old women said as she ran and hugged Carlos.

" I'm fine Abuelita. Really I am." Carlos said as she let go.

"Are you hungry mijo?" She asked.

" No I ate with the guy just down the forest Kendall," Carlos said telling her the story.

" Oh you mean that sweet boy that comes and keeps me company," She said sitting down in the rocking chair in the living room.

" He has blonde hair and really pretty green eyes." Carlos said putting hi messenger bag down

" Does my little Carlitos have a crush," She asked.

"N-No," Carlos strutted as he got a blush in his face.

She chuckled as Carlos sat down. He got out the empanadas and started to eat one. Then he suddenly remembered that he didn't give one to Kendall. He suddenly felt bad and stopped eating. He offered some to his grandmother who took one.

She went to the the kitchen and came back with two cups of hot chocolate. Carlos took the one his grandma offered him.

" I always love you're hot Chocolate Abuelita. " Carlos said taking a sip of the sweet brown Liquid in front of him. He let out a sound of delight.

" Carlitos I'm going to sleep. There's a blanket of in the chest of you want it." She said going into the room.

Carlos finished the hot chocolate. Then got the blanket he pulled it over him as he laid on the couch. He slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_He ran and ran. He tripped and hit his head but he didn't pass out. He stood up and saw a white wolf. He screamed and went back. He saw the wolf was just staring at him. _

_" What do you want?" Carlos asked. _

_" Nothing in particular. Just you," The wolf responded in a deep voice. _

_Carlos gulped and saw that the wolf had dark forest green eyes. The wolf got closer and put a paw on his foot. He walked onto his feet and licked his face. _

_" I wouldn't and won't let anyone hurt you." The wolf said then it was gone. _

* * *

Carlos woke up in a rush. He was breathing fast as if he was hyperventilating. He was sweating and he felt hot. He stood up and went outside for air. He looked into the forest and saw a white blur. He squinted his eyes and saw it was the white wolf from his dreams. He walked closer but it vanished. He sighed and went back inside got water and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorey it's short I only have a little amount of Internet. Well review I promise next chapter will be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**New update yay. **

* * *

Chapter 4 The wolf.

Carlos got up the same time his grandma did. He hugged her goodbye and went back to the village. The snow crunched beneath his feet his cape sliding along side of it.

He got to his village and saw everyone running towards the hay field. He saw his friend Logan with a sad look on his face.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"It's Camille, she was attacked last night." Logan said as a tear slid down his check.

Carlos pushed his way towards the crowd. He ran into the hay stacks and saw Camille. She was on the ground her arm was torn off her neck was chewed off and bend at an awkward angle. He ran to her.

" Camille! Camille please wake up. Please wake up. Please don't leave me here." He sobbed as he put his forehead on hers. He cried as he felt her body get colder. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looks up and saw his dad looking at him with worry written on his way.

He sniffed and looked back down at Camille. His dad picked him up and led him to city hall.

" THE WOLF KILLED HER! WE HAVE TO KILL IT!" A villager yelled.

" ALL THESE YEARS WE HAVE GIVEN IT SACRIFICES EVERY

FULL MOON." Another villager yelled.

" Citizens we have to remain calm, we have to find out why the wolf did it." The mayor said.

" It has gotten tired of animals and now it wants to kill us" Another villager yelled.

" We have to go tot the base of the mountain and kill it in its cave." A miner said.

Thought out the yelling Carlos could see Camille's mother silently crying.

He went outside and walked home.

What was she doing out here at night. Especially on a full moon? Carlos thought to himself. He got home and went to his bedroom. He took off his cape and went to sleep.

When he awoke he saw the villagers where celebrating. He went outside and went to city hall. He got to the center and saw the villagers had the wolfs head on a stake.

They danced and drank until a carriage pulled up; a man walked out.

" My name is Dak Zevon. I kill werewolves and clean villages." He said.

" Well you're to late. We killed the wolf and his head is right here." A blonde man came up and showed him the head.

" FOOLS! The wolf is smarter than that. At night it it turns but during the day it's human. When killed its turns back into a human. This is nothing but an ordinary wolf." Dak said as everyone gasped.

" I would know because my village was plagued by the very beast you have. One night I got so drunk me and some of my buddies decided to go and kill it. Not knowing that was the last time I was going to see them. We went to its den and hunted it. Then it attacked my friends when it hooked it's jaws on my Friends throat I hacked at it. In total darkness I managed to sever its paw. I stayed there as the wolf ran the sun came up but, when I got out I found this." He said opening a box with a hand with a bracket and ring.

" I ran to tell my wife and saw her hand was cut off the exact same paw I cut from the wolf that night. I did what was necessary to protect my children. That monster wasn't their mother anymore. Dak said. " So the wolf could be anyone of you."

Everyone turned to each other and gave each other looks. Carlos walked out. He mused his friend and now she was gone. He went to the local blacksmith James. He walked in and saw his shirt was off showing his pecs and muscles. He hammered the sword drops of sweat flies around as he did, until he put it in the bucket of water. It made a hissing sound.

" Hey where's you're dad?" Carlos asked.

James dropped the sword in surprise and because of the question.

" Didn't you hear he died trying to kill the wolf." James said putting the sword away.

" Oh god, James I'm sorry I didn't know." Carlos said.

" It's fine." James said.

He put on his short and walked outside. Carlos walked along side with him.

They went into city hall and listened to Dak explain.

" During a regular full moon the bite of a werewolf kills you. But during a blood on moon you're very souls is at steak. If bitten you could become the next wolf." Dak said as the crowd gasped in horror.

" But no need to worry the wolf can't touch holy land. The church will keep you safe. But until the blood moon is over no one is safe."

* * *

**Who is really the wolf? And poor Camille if you have anyideas review and let me know. Well TBc**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm not dead. Sorry I didon't update faster I was in MX so no Internet. Well here you go hope you like. **

* * *

Chapter 5 The night.

Everyone in the village was in a frenzy, they barricaded windows, blocked all the exits. The moon was nearly in the night sky, and the wolf would soon be on the lose.

They made a wall out of logs they sharpened the ends just in case maybe the wolf would jump and stab itself with them then they could see who the culprit was. They ran and ran until...

HOWL!

The ear spilling howl pierced the veil of darkness. The villagers screamed and ran to the church, the soldiers and Zevon ran to the defend. They waited and waited. Then the wolf pounced through the walls and snarled. It looked around and sniffed, it saw the soldiers, but did not back down. It caught the smell of its next prey and ran after it.

The soldiers yelled their battle cry and ran after it.

Carlos and Blonde Stephanie ran they had to get to the church. They where behind a cart of hay when the wolf jumped over it. Carlos and Stephanie screamed at the sight.

" You boy!" The wolf yelled.

Carlos petrified when he heard the wolf yell at him.

"BOY!" The wolf yelled again.

"Y-Yes," Carlos asked scared.

The wolf chuckled and barred its teeth in a grin. " So you can understand me?" It asked at Carlos who only nodded his head.

" Carlos what are you doing?!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Can't you hear him?" Carlos asked her.

" No I can't! Why is it speaking?" she asked when all she heard was a bark and snarl.

"Join me Carlos and together we can kill all these liars and hypocrites. They hate you because of how you are." The wolf told him.

"No! I won't I'm not going to become a killer!" Carlos yelled at it.

"Ah, Carlos but you are, remember that summer all so long ago? Remember that rabbit?" The wolf said as Carlos gasped at the memory.

* * *

_It was a warm summers day when Carlos and James where out hunting. James was teaching Carlos how to use a bow. He pulled the arrow back and related but it stopped halfway to the target. Carlos and James ran to see. When Carlos gasped at the sight. _

_There on the ground was a bunny the arrow thought its chest. He started shedding tears at what he did. He hugged James because he didn't want to see. James got the rabbit and told Carlos to follow. They got the bow and went home. _

_"Dad looks what he got!" James yelled as he ran through the door. _

_"Oh who son, did you kill it?" His dad asked asked James. _

_"No Carlos did." He said pointing at him. Carlos Who had his head down and was sniffling. _

_"Carlos come here." James dad said. _

_He walked towards him and he pulled him into a hug. _

_"I-I d-didn't mean to k-kill it. I'm sorry." Carlos said in between breaths. He really didn't mean to kill the bunny but it happened. _

_"Hey it's okay how about this we eat the bunny and you can keep one of its paws for good luck?" James' dad asked. Carlos nodded and got down. _

_"Can I keep the fuzzy tail too?" Carlos asked _

_"Sure." He said getting the rabbit and going towards the kitchen _

* * *

Carlos gasped at the memory and looked at the wolfs eyes.

"Hazel," Carlos murmured.

"See you're just like me you killed that poor defenseless animal and you have the necklace to prove it." He said.

The wolf sniffed and ran yelling ill be back! But it sounded like a howl to Stephanie.

"Carlos what did it tell you?" Stephanie asked.

"Please don't tell anyone they will cause me of witchcraft." Carlos told her she nodded and they ran to the church.

They ran but Carlos couldn't get over the fact that the wolf had hazel eyes was James the wolf.

Dak and army fought with bravery as an army should. But many resulted were already wounded. The wolf ran towards Carlos but it stepped over the line of the stone gateway to the church and it's paw sizzled and burned. It yelped in pain and ran towards the exit. But it was blocked.

It growled and charged, it scratched as the men slashed their swords at the creature. It hocked it's jaws on a mans shoulder and ten it used the momentum to propel itself into the woods.

The man screamed in pain and blood poured out. Dak went up to him with pitiful yet dangerous eyes. He grabbed a sword

"A MAN BITTEN IS A MAN TURNED!" He yelled to the crowed.

"Please don't," The soldier said in between gasps.

"I'm sorry," Dak said as he drove the sword thought his skull. Blood poured from his head into the snow fairing it.

"We are not safe until that creature is dead. It wanted one of you, we must find put who it wanted then we can see who the wolf is." Dak exclaimed as he looked at the surprised expressions of the towns people.

They shouted amongst themselves and tried to figure out who it wanted. But all they knew was they needed to sacrifice the person it desired.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked. Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Well bye 4 now. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**another update. Yay. Here you goGagging**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Victim

Carlos and the villagers ran to their homes. Carlos ran home to find his family but bumped into James.

"Oh thank god Carlos you're okay." James said as he hugged him.

"James where we're you last night? I got so scared that I lost another one of my best friends." Carlos said hugging back.

"I was hiding from the wolf." James said.

Then Carlos noticed his hand was bandaged.

What happened?" Carlos asked.

"I burned myself when the wolf attacked." James said as Carlos stared into his eyes.

Hazel just like the wolfs'. Carlos' eyes went wide and he ran he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran into a barn. He turned and let out a scream as James grabbed his shoulders.

"What's wrong Carlos?" James asked.

"Get away from me!" Carlos exclaimed.

James had a dumb look on his face but grabbed Carlos wrist and pulled him into a hug. Carlos immediately melted into the warmth.

"I'm not the wolf, if that's what you're thinking. They told me the wolf burned his paw." James whispered in his ear.

He let go of Carlos but immediately slotted their lips together. Carlos gasped and James slipped his tongue in causing Carlos to let out a moan. James picked him up and wrapped his arms around his waist and their kiss became more passionate. Their lips moving as one as they laid down in the hay. James pulled the string on Carlos shirt he was about to pull it off.

CRASH!

A wall came splintering apart. After the wall collapsed a wolf with snow white fur ran in. It barked and snarled at James. They both stood up as the wolf got closer. It got in front of Carlos who moved back but triped. James saw a stick. That may not have been the most good weapon but it was one no doubt.

He grabbed it but the wolf barked at him. He stopped midway down, and looked at Carlos who had a scared look on his face. He mouthed for him to stay calm. Carlos tried moving but the wolf but his paw infront of him forbidding him from moving. James saw his and looked at the wolf straight in the eyes. James ran at him. The wolf jumped and moved out of the way.

James grabbed Carlos and ran towards the door. He was a few feet away when the wolf was infront of them. Then thud he was on top of James. It bared it's teeth and James. The wolf threatened to bite if needed to. Carlos stretched his hand and touched the wolf. It stiffened under his touch then melted. He got off James and went to Carlos side. The wolf put its head down on the ground and tail in the air. It wagged it's tail as Carlos threw a stick. It ran after it and came back. Then he threw it again.

James stood up and motioned for Carlos to come with when. The wolf growled at James and he ran out the barn leaving Carlos alone.

The wolf takled Carlos and crawled up to eye lenght. And licked Carlos' face. Carlos laughed at the wolf. He looked scary but acted like a playfull puppy. He noticed the wolf had white fur, the wolf from last night had black fur.

This couldn't have been the same wolf. Carlos thought.

Its ears shoot up and it licked Carlos one more time, then it ran off into the woods. Carlos was confused as to why the wolf ran, but then a mob of villagers came on screaming.

"Where's the wolf?" James asked.

"It ran off, it's not mean its nice." Carlos said.

"Ha! Yeah right that creature killed Camille. " A blonde man said.

"Shut up Jett." James yelled.

"No it wasn't him. It was the other one." Carlos exclaimed.

"So now we have two killers. We have to murder it." Jett yelled.

The villagers yelled in agreement.

All they knew was there was two killers.

Carlos went home that night. He ate with his parents then they heard a knock at the door.

"Carlos Garcia?" a soldier asked.

"Yes," He said.

"You're under arrest for witchcraft you're coming with us" They said putting shackles on him and carrying him away.

* * *

**Gasp. No leave a review about you're thoughts anemotions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**another one. I hope you like. I'm sorry their short.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Sacrifice

Carlos was dragged thought the town, and into the town hall. Everyone was there even Dak.

"Carlos Garcia you have been summoned by the council, under the cause of you using witchcraft. How do you plead?" The soldier next to Dak said.

"I-I don't use witchcraft," Carlos tried saying in a calm voice.

"Liar!" Dak yelled standing up. " We have a witness that says you have used witchcraft." He said getting closer to him. " Bring her in," He said motioning his fingers.

The soldiers brought in a crying and yelling stephanie.

"This girl says you are a witch," He said pointing at blonde Stephanie. " "Tell them dear what you told me."

"H-He can survive in the woods for days with out food or water, especially on a full moon. He wears the color red the color of Satan," She said but was interrupted.

"That's a lie I made him that cloak." Carlos' grandma said.

He turned to look at their parents who had a sad look written on them. Grammy when did you get here. Carlos thought to himself.

"But tell them the most important thing about him dear," Dak said nonchalantly.

"H-He can talk to wolfs," She finally spoke.

Everyone gasped and looked at him. Carlos had shock written all over his face. Everyone looked at him with such hatred. They murmured something amongst themselves.

"A-And he's not even normal." She said.

"What do you mean?" Dak asked narrowing his eyes.

"He. He likes men!" She screamed at him.

Dak's eyes went wide at this and he stood up.

"Carlos Garcia you are here by found guilty of using witchcraft, and shall be give to the wolf as a sacrifice." Dak said as he turned and walked away from everyone.

They cheered and laughed as they pointed at Carlos. Calling him a freak, not normal. The soldiers grabbed the chains on him and threw him into the dungeon.

He waited. Waited for hours. He didn't notice when he fell asleep but he did.

"Carlos?" A voice said. "Carlos?" He opened his eyes and outside the cell was his grandmother.

"Grandma." He said as he ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

Even through the bar he hugged her as best as he could. He cried into her shoulder.

"G-Grandma I'm scared," Carlos said as he cried.

"I know mijo. I know." She said rubbing his back.

"How's mom and dad are they fine?" Carlos asked.

"No they went into their house and searched you're stuff. Dak tried to convince the townspeople that you're rag doll, I made you was a witches tool. But no one believed him." She said patting his shoulder.

"I love you grandma. Tell mami and papi that I love them for me please." Carlos said.

"I will I have to go now." She said but first she gave him a cup and a sweater.

She left and Carlos sipped on the cup.

"Mmmm Hot chocolate," He said as he sipped more.

He unwrapped the sweater and saw a loaf of bread and an apple. His stomach growled, for he hadn't begun eaten before they took him away. He fished his apple then a guard came up to him.

"Time to go." He said.

They walked to the stump in the center of town, surrounded by stones. Every town has their own ritual to purify the unholy and sacrifice to the beast They put on the wolf mask made out of iron. The metal felt cold on Carlos skin. He shivered in the cold but Dak put on his cloak.

"Don't worry witch soon you'll be in hell." He said as he shackled Carlos to the stump.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me," Carlos said.

Dak chuckled and walked away. The clouds revealed the moon, Carlos looked up and saw the face of the rock. On his eyes it was beautiful the moon red instead of white. It's surface as if it was weeping for him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Logan.

"Im gonna miss you buddy," He said giving him a hug. Carlos wanted to hug back but the shackles didn't let him.

"Me too," He said as Logan walked away.

Brunette Stephanie was next.

"Hey I just wanna say I hope you rot in hell. Maybe now I can cure James of you're evil ways. I'm happy to say I'm not gonna miss-" She stopped as blonde Stephanie punched her in the jaw. She stood up and ran off.

"I'm so sorry." She said crying in his shoulder. "He had brother he wanted you dead, because he saw you were playing with that white wolf." She said.

"It's okay we all have to protect our families," He said. "Now go before they see you."

"Don't worry well set you free," James said as he went to his cart. A soldier told him to leave but he had oil secretly in bee tween the hay. He took off the tap and made a circle around Carlos.

He waited for a few minutes and then.

HOWL!

The howl was heard. The wolf went, and went straight for Carlos. The men shoot at it with crossbows as it passed. The wolf jumped onto a house knocking down a torch, starting a fire in the barn. The fire spread onto the oil circling Carlos.

His brown eyes turned red with anger as he saw Dak run.

"Witchcraft!" He yelled as he saw the circle.

James ran and ran towards Carlos, he had a key he stole from Dak a few minutes ago.

"James what are you doing." Carlos asked as he saw him.

"Setting you free," He said taking off the shackles. "Come on." He said.

They ran but they heard Dak yell that Carlos got away.

"James go back, they'll kill you if you come with me." Carlos said.

James wanted to argue but saw Carlos nodded and ran away.

Carlos ran and ran towards Kendall's house. He got there and knocked on the door.

"Kendall." He said after he knocked. But the door opened.

He went in and saw a fire going do Kendall was here. He went to the kitchen. No. The living room. No. His room he moved the curtain bit saw the white wolf there. He gasped and the wolf looked up. He saw Carlos run and chased after him. He jumped from the kitchen to the door. He looked at Carlos and shifted.

Carlos stood there as the wolf transformed from dog to human. He saw it was Kendall. But he had a small beard and long nail and darker hair.

"Carlos are you okay?" Kendall asked as he saw Carlos scared face.

"Get away from me!" He yelled but Kendall grabbed him and brought their lips together. They kissed for a while then pulled away.

"Please don't be scared of me," Kendall said.

Carlos only grabbed his face and brought their lips back. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and licked his lips. Kendall opened his mouth at the gesture. Their tongues were doing a delicate dance as they battled. They parted for air and looked at each other.

"It was you," Carlos said out of breath. "You crashed into the barn why?"

"I didn't want that guy touching what belonged to me." Kendall told him.

Carlos gave him a confused look.

"The wolf inside me wants you. I can control him at times but not all time. Like at the barn he smelled that guy kissing you and it got jealous." Kendall told him.

Carlos was still confused but felt the growl in Kendall's chest every-time he mentioned James.

"Like now the wolf wants you. He wants to take you. I can't stop him for long so please go." Kendall Said moving Carlos' arms.

But Carlos only kissed him again. This time Kendall kissed back but rougher. Kendall pushed him against the door, to which Carlos moaned. He carried Carlos to the room. He laid him on the bed and looked at him like he was the last piece of Easter candy. He slowly took off his shirt leaving him bare. He took off his pants leaving him at his command. Kendall did the same with his clothes. He kissed him again as he slowly pushed in. Carlos gasped at the feeling. He bit down on Kendall's lip bit but he only growled. Soon Kendall picked up a steady pace. Carlos moan and groans filled the room. His nails ranked down Kendall's back leaving red raw marks. Kendall kissed his lover one more time and it was over. He laid next to him and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about my lame smut attempt but anyway review. Plz. Sorry if my fone misspelled stuff stupid auto correct. Check out my new story please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated my friend is going through some personal problems. And my work is kepping me busy. I apologize if anything is incorrect. Well here's Chap. 8**

* * *

Chapter 8

Carlos awoke feeling energized yet tired as well. He turned and saw Kendall fast asleep next to him. He slowly got of the bed and got dressed as fast as he could. He quietly tip toed to the front door. He was beginning to turn the knob when a growl stopped him. He froze and turned, there in front of him was Kendall pounced on the floor and still naked. He looked at Kendall's eyes and he saw them flash from gold to white to green. He slowly swallowed the saliva he had in his mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall asked each word punctured with a breath that was going out of his mouth. "Back to that village that was going to let out to die!" He barked out at Carlos.

"N- No. I wasn't I-I was go to my Abuelitas house." Carlos said in a struggle. As he couldn't calm his nervousness.

"LIAR!" Kendall roared out. It seemed that the whole house shook as he screamed.

"It tells me you're going back that little town. That little innocent trouble free town. You're going to go see you're family. I can see it in you're eyes." He said as he crawled forward. Each step was sounded with a crack of his bones to which it seemed didn't hurt.

"Don't lie to me Carlos. If there's one thing I hate more it's liars." Kendall said as he stood up on his feet. The popping go louder and Carlos flinched at the sound.

"I'm not going back." Carlos said lying thought his teeth.

"Stop lying," Kendall said grabbing his shoulders. "I told you I HATE liars." He said tightening the grip on Carlos shoulder.

Carlos let out a whimper of pain and because Kendall was starting to scare him.

"Kendall you're hurting me." He said trying to wiggle out of Kendall's grasp. Which only made him grip harder.

"Why should I care. How do I know you won't go back and rat me out?" Kendall said as his eyes flared up in a gold flame.

"I-I won't." Carlos said scared that Kendall would kill him. Truth is he don't know the reason why he even tried to leave. His arms burned from where Kendall was gripping him to hard. He was probably going to have hand shaped bruises later on.

"I don't believe you." Kendall said with his canines baring out. He looked like a dog threatening to attack, teeth out and growling.

"K-Kendall please let me go." Carlos said as his eyes stung with tears.

"I'm going to make sure you won't tell anyone anything, not even that so called best friend of yours. I knew I should have killed him on the spot." Kendall said as his eyes turned blood red as the moon outside. His bloodlust was increasing and his hunger was getting more and more impatient. He opened his mouth and brought it down on Carlos' throat.

Carlos screamed. He screamed as Kendall sunk his teeth in. He could feel Kendall tearing his muscles. He cried out as he gasped. Kendall pulled back he slowly watched as Carlos blood ran down his hands. He heard him gasp and bit him again. He pushed him down and started biting him again and again. Carlos clawed at the floor but his energy was fading.

Kendall continued bitting his neck as he felt his blood enter his mouth. He moved up and saw the look on Carlos face. Horror. That was the only word he thought. His eyes showed the same as his face and sadness. He chucked as he put his head but Carlos ear and whispers to know one.

"You belong to me, and only me." He said then licked his cheek.

* * *

**Here u have it I'lltrey updatingtommorow. Once again I am sorry. I hope it was worth it. Plz leave a review so I know it's still active**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry I know it's late and I'm soooooo sorry. But my iPhone is being gay and deleting my storiesover and over. **

**Well here you go. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Carlos awoke screaming like a banshee. His screams echoing thought the house. Kendall jolted u and fell face first on the floor.

"Carlos whats wrong?" Kendall asked touching Carlos shoulder.

"No get away!" Carlos screamed and ran to the corner.

He grabbed his arms and repeated "please don't hurt me" or "I won't tell anyone". He sobbed and sobbed and clawed at his throat. He scratched abs scratched until his skin turned raw and he drew blood. Kendall quickly ran to his side pulling his hands away.

Carlos let out an ear splitting shriek.

"No please I won't tell anyone. Please I won't. Don't kill me. Please tell the wolf. Tell him I'll do anything just please don't. Kill me!" Carlos yelled looking at Kendall's eyes.

Kendall looked at Carlos eyes and saw terror and fear.

"Shhhhhh. Don't say that I won't do any of those things." Kendall said stroking Carlos hair.

"Y-Yes you will." Carlos said. "You're going to kill me because you think I'll blab about you're secret."

"No I won't." Kendall said.

"Are you sure. B-Because I know I don't belong to anyone but you." Carlos said getting tired.

"I know. I know." Kendall said.

"Please don't kill me." Carlos said gripping onto Kendall's shirt.

Kendall grabbed Carlos face and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss wasn't lust filled or full of fever. It was loving and had Carlos shuddering. He kissed back as Kendall pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips together. He put their foreheads together and they stayed there.

After what stemmed like hours Carlos finally went to sleep. Kendall was about to go to bed when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find Dak.

"Sorry to bother but we heard screaming." Dak said.

"Oh it's fine my fiancé was having a nightmare." Kendall lied through his teeth.

"Oh ok. You haven't by any chance seen Carlos Garcia have you?" Dak asked Kendall.

"Who?" Kendall asked acting dumbfounded.

"Search his house." Dak said as soldiers enters his house.

"What's going on. You have no right to enter my home like this!" Kendall yelled.

"We know you're hiding that witch, and I intend to bring him to justice for his crimes." Dak said pushing him onto the ground.

"Sir we found him." A soldier said.

"NO! LET ME GO I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! LET ME GO. KENDALL HELP!" Carlos yelled as they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out. Carlos kicked his feet and cried he knew he was going to die. He knew no one was going to defend him.

"Let him go he didn't do anything!" Kendall said trying to free Carlos. But fell when he felt a stinging sensation on his face.

"Don't interfere. This witch has to die. His crimes have finally caught up to him." Dak said stoping on Kendall's chest.

Kendall tried but failed. He saw as they took his beloved and he knew he lost it all. He felt Dak kick him in the head and he felt dizzy. He tried reaching out but he could only stare as the put Carlos in the wagon. He reached his hands thought the bar towards Kendall. His eyes and body screaming for help, and Kendall felt himself get sick everyone left leaving him to lay in his misery. The pain in his head growing to much and he passed out.

* * *

**Im sorry if anything is misspelled and it's short i know I ask for you're patience and apology. I will try updating tommrow no promises. But review and tell me what you guys think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres a new chapter. I really loved how this one turned out. Bit you're opinion is the one that matters. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

Anger. Anger is the thing Kendall felt. They took away his Carlos. They caught him. They were going to hang him or worst burn him. Kendall couldn't let that happen. No they wolf inside wouldn't allow him. Dak that miserable excuse for a man was going to pay. He was going to rip the very skin off his bones. He would make him suffer, he was going to die tonight. A growl escaped his lips and Kendall crouched on the floor. His growls growing louder, he felt his bones shift an morph. His teeth grew more than they should, his skin tightened and out of every pore fur grew. When the transformation was complete he growled one last time and jumped thought the living room window. He made his way towards town to find his victim, and his beloved.

* * *

Carlos screamed and they threw him in the cell.

"Let me go. I didn't do anything." Carlos said again, but his excuse fell on deaf ears.

"I know my dear boy. But it seems two werewolves want you. I don't know why, but if the life of one little fifteen year old boy is worth more that a village. I say you die." Dak said leaving the room the guards looking at Carlos with disgust and pity.

Carlos curled up in a ball. The soft but rough hay laying underneath him. He closed his eyes and wished for Kendall, his dad, Logan any one to come save him. He slept for what seemed like days but was only an hour or two.

Kendall! Carlos screamed as the took him away. He could see Kendall struggling to keep himself awake, his hand reaching out, but only a sharp slap to the face made him cower back. He silently cried as the went into town. People where lined up to see if he has returned.

"There's the witch! Get him!" One villager yelled. But before they could do anything Carlos growled. He didn't know how and he didn't know why but he growled like Kendall in his dream. It must have been loud enough for the villagers to hear causing them to gasp. He smiled weakly but stopped when the wagon stopped at the prison.

"I don't know what you did to stop them, but don't do it again." Dak said pulling him out of the wagon his red cloak ripping. He gasped as he looked he had forgotten about his cloak. A small tear nearly noticeable at the bottom left corner.

Carlos awoke when he heard his name. He opened his eyes to see his family.

"Mom! Dad!" Carlos said getting up and hugging them thought the bars. He cried into his moms shoulder when he hugged her. He was scared. Everyone was scared, though Carlos was the most scared he was going to die. He pulled away as rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay mijo. We know you're innocent." His mom said.

"Where did you go last night after you escaped?" His dad asked as well.

Carlos blushed at this even at the most awkward times his family still made him blush.

" W-With a friend." Carlos responded.

Thy smiled but stopped when a guard told then to get out.

* * *

Kendall ran and ran though the forest. He came to the village only to see them have Carlos tied to a pole.

* * *

"This witch is found guilty of witch craft and communicating with satan!" Dak yelled pointing at Carlos.

He lifted the torch up in the air causing the village to roar in happiness. He lit the hay and oil causing it to light on Carlos feet. Carlos' tears fell on the flames causing it to hiss. Yet as if a sign from up above it rained. The water making the flames hiss in pain as it died.

"The witch made it rain do it could save itself!" The village said. "Off with his head!" One villager yelled.

Dak nodded and they took down Carlos and held his arms out.

"Any last words demons?" Dak asked.

"You will never win you're freedom. You cannot escape FEAR!" Carlos said before laughing.

He laughed scaring the village and Dak. Why was he laughing. The rain shoot down like hail on them. There heated skin burning as the ice cold water hit them. It rained harder and faster.

Carlos let out a feral scream a raw animalistic shriek that shook the earth. It echoed through the village shaking the trees, causing them to splinter and crack. The earth opened swallowing the soldiers, a roar of thunder made everyone gasp and cower in fear.

Carlos escaped his cuffs and stood up. A soldiers accidentally cutting him on his forearm. He swiped his arm to the side citing the soldiers head clean off his shoulders. His blood spraying on everyone. Carlos' blood turned into a scythe ad he sunk the blade in the ground. He stood on the pole he smiled a grin full of evil and madness. He laughed and the thunder cracked in the sky. He put his hand on top of his eyes, he chuckled even more as the rain fell harder.

"Ohh. Opsee doo." Carlos said chuckling more and putting his hand in front of his mouth. His cloak hardened and grew into a swirl in back of him. It warped ad swirled in a zig zag pattern.

"Hehehe." Carlos said as he saw the dead man.

They wanted a witch, it's time they got one.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I'll log you're feedback. Plz and tyank u. Next one will be longer and I'll update soon so bear with me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Got another chap. Hope u guys like it. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Madness. It gets us in our weakest state, When we can't fight back, It strikes taking over the innocent and leaving a shell of what used to be.

I mean what's life without a little madness!

* * *

Carlos chuckled more, the crack in the earth had only managed to eat a few soldiers some where still standing. He jumped in the air and took hold of his scythe, he swung the end and hit a soldiers in the back, sending him flying into a house.

"Oh. He flew!" Carlos said chuckling then putting his head down.

A soldier taking the opportunity swung his sword trying to avenge his comrade, to his surprise Carlos put his arm up and it stabbed on the back of his wrist. He flicked his arm and sprayed his blood on the soldier and some on the ground.

"Blood needle." Carlos whispered. In a instant his blood turned to spikes stabbing the soldier the ones on his body going thought him like butter, they cut his head open as they stood his limp body being held up by the needles.

"HEHEHEHE!" Carlos screeched as he ran towards Dak. His footing getting faster, each step making get closer to his kill.

Carlos swung his weapon and Dak bearly managed to avoid it, by ducking. Carlos swung at him again only to have a soldier block it with his sword. Carlos looked at the soldier who did the same with him. Carlos eyes showing nothing but blood lust and madness, his iris no longer brown but slowly turning red. The soldiers eye contact wavered a bit and Carlos took the opportunity to go in for the kill. He raised his right arm and stabbed the soldier in the chest with his hand. The soldier gasped and coughed up blood, his breathing getting slower. His blood spilling from his mouth and nose with each cough, he lifted his sword up to cut Carlos who in return squeezed his hand shut stopping his heart. His sword fell on the floor.

The moon red like a ruby floated in the night sky. It's red aura hitting Carlos scythe making his madness reflect on the village who during the killing and panic ran to the church. Carlos chuckled at their foolishness holy could stop him, but not at the moment. He swung his weapon to the side stabbing another soldier, two down five to go. He swung again and flung the dead soldier into the apothecary, he stuck his tongue out and licked around his mouth and laughed. He wanted to taste the blood wanted to taste its coppery goodness on his tongue. On the corner of his eye he saw a soldier swing his sword and he didn't move. No he let the sword hit his body, he wanted to give them a sense of security before he killed them. The sword struck his blood spraying all over the ground Carlos body hitting the floor, his lifeless eyes staring at the church. The villagers cheered for the demon was dead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really think you're tiny sword would kill me that wasn't even me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Carlos said laughing at the soldiers attempt to kill him.

He jumped up and disappeared in a flash of darkness. He appeared behind the soldier and stabbed him in the back with his weapon. He screamed but they died as the blade sunk deeper in his back. He pulled it back and swung his scythe in a circle.

"One," Carlos muttered.

He swung up cutting a soldier in half not even giving him time to scream as his body split. His insides spilling all over the floor. Carlos stepped on his head causing it to crack and he stopped on brain matter.

"Two," He said.

He cut his wrists and threw his scythe up in the air. The soldiers looked up and saw the scythe glow red and it turned to liquid once again. His blood rained down on the soldiers and they tired to cover themselves for they knew he might do the same with the previous one.

Carlos blood turned to blades on one of the men it's blades puncturing his skin and coming out in awkward angles gave him a quick yet painful death.

"Three," Carlos said. "Two left."

Out of his his wrists formed swords. He swung and swung at the men. He swung while laughing, the men where frightened to say the least. They were scared to death, but death has a funny way of coming back.

"I'm getting bored with you to," Carlos said. " Blood heat," He said.

The men stated in confusion at him. Heat what did he mean, in this rain. They smiled maybe it wasn't a real attack. But then they felt it their bodies heating up to the point of fainting, they screamed as there insides exploded for the hotness coming from inside their bodies. Their brains melting into pudding made them stay silent, their armor sizzling as the rain hit it. The thunder cracked in the night sky and Carlos was gone. He appeared behind brunette Stephanie.

"What's that about not missing me." Carlos said putting the blade on her neck. She swallowed and tried speaking but before she could Carlos sliced her neck open. She slowly suffocated on her own blood. He chuckled and saw people not wanting to get near him, he Sniffed the air and smiled. Kendall was here.

* * *

James ran during the killing into the barn. That thing wasn't his friend anymore, it was a murderer a cold blooded murderer. He heard a noise and looked up and saw a brown wolf. He screamed but the wolf growled and he stopped. James closed his, he started praying he heard bones snapping and closed his eyes harder. He felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes to find Logan looking at him.

"Logan what are you doing here? Where's the wolf?" James asked Logan only shrugged. James noticed that the other boys hair was longer than usual he had more muscles in his arms his stomach was fined while abs and he had a tattoo on his heart it was a star, but it had a W right in the middle. He gasped at looked at Logan who's eyes gold and not brown. His eyes went wide when he realized Logan was the wolf.

"HEL-" Jane tired yelling but Logan covered his hand with his hand.

"Shhh." Logan shushed him. "If you don't fight I'm sure we can 'talk'". Logan said outing emphasize on talk.

Logan removed his hands and pecked James on the lips, he pulled back then put his lips on James' again. James put his hands on Logan's face and pulled him closer.

"We have to go." Logan said pulling away.

"Why?" James asked.

"Carlos is under the trance of the blood moon. The blood moon gives powers to those who are in desperate need, but it comes with a price. Like me for example it gave me medical skills but I'm a 'monster' in the eyes of the villagers." Logan explained.

"But why is he killing people?" Janes asked again.

"He's only doing it because the moon is giving him magic abilities. But it's making him go mad with blood lust." Logan said. "I don't know why, but it's probably HER doing! So we have to go." Logan said pulling James into the woods. Only in the moonlight James noticed Logan was naked. He chuckled and they both ran.

* * *

Carlos laughed as he looked at the dead bodies. Dak was the o ly one left, he had his sword ready to spill Carlos blood and feed it to the earth.

"Looks like the fun is going to start." Carlos said with a chuckle. His hair suddenly grew a bit longer it covered his ears and it touched the base of his neck, blue streaks of light flew through it changing the strands of hair. His shirt an pants torn a bit as the runs of magic enclosed his body. The intricate tattoo covered his side glowing bright blue. His cloak was now blood red with specks of black in the midst.

"Corpses buried in blood that's black, form death I command you're come back." Carlos chanted so everyone to hear.

The dead soldiers' foreheads glowed blue as a rune symbol appeared and they stood up.

"Lord Carlos guide us. Master lead us. In your light we strive in your shadow we die. We are yours to use and dispose." The soldiers chanted all saying at the same time as if they had prepared for this.

"KILL Dak!" Carlos screamed at his minions.

They stood grabbed their weapons some using the blades and needles that took their life's.

Carlos grinned His eyes scanning the faces of the villagers loving the sight of fear and terror carved in their faces.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**Hope u loved it I sure do Tell me your thoughts. **


	12. Chapter 12

**here's another one in sorry I haven't update Iwarier king night shift and it's bad and time consuming. Here's some Jagan action. Lol. Hope you guys like. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Carlos chuckled at his work, even Dak wasn't expecting that from the innocent fifteen year old boy. Raising an army from the undead impossible, yet Carlos did it. The soldiers taking out knifes and spikes from their bodies, their eyes pale white and a celestial blue 'S' marked on their foreheads glowing brighter every second.

"Attack!" Carlos yelled at the soldiers as they ran towards Dak.

* * *

"What's going on Logan? Please explain?" James asked Logan as they ran.

"We have to go now!" Logan said dragging James more into the woods, as if they were running away from some evil force. Their legs burning with fatigue, they ran until they came to a cave.

"We can stay here," Logan said as the rain slowed down a bit, but still came on the earth.

"What's going on?!" James exclaimed. "I already know about Carlos going all bonkers. But who is this she?"

"Carlos' dad he's death," Logan said.

"I get it when Carlos' dad says someone is gonna die,they die." James said.

"No I mean he is actually death. Like grim reaper, scythe kinda death." Logan said.

"Wait so Carlos is Death's son?" James asked.

"Yes. Now let me explain from the beginning. There is a powerful evil sealed away underneath the village, at first she was a good and trusted apothecary owner helping the people of the village. She was a good woman up until the point she started doing witchcraft and dark magic. She went mad with absolute power. Death couldn't let her power and madness rule the little bit of good left in the world possible, he killed her. Carlos' father had to, to protect the people. There was nothing he could do but seal her away he ripped off her skin and made a bag out of it. I mean what perfect material than the woman's own skin, after he drained her of her blood he stuffed her withered body and maddened soul into the bag and sealed up tightly, now her body is starving for blood." Logan said telling James the story.

"Okay. But what does that have to do with all this and Dak?" Janes asked him with curiosity, wanting to know more about the story.

"Out of her blood werewolf's were born, Dak needs werewolf blood to bring her back to life." Logan said finishing his explanations.

"So Carlos is going crazy because of her?" James asked Logan who only nodded.

"Yes. Her madness and the blood moon are taking its toll on him." Logan said crawling over to James.

Logan got onto James lap and slowly brought their lips together. Their lips slotted together Logan licked James bottom lip asking for entrance. Both of their tongues entangling themselves in a dance Logan bit harshly down on James lips causing it to draw blood. James hissed as Logan pulled back and let it go. The two holes on James lip bleeding and dripping down his chin.

"Ow! Logan you bit me!" James said touching his lip.

He looked at Logan and saw he was breathing hard he grabbed James face by his sides and brought his tongue to James chin and licked the line of blood off his face.

"Logan stop!" James said pushing Logan away.

Logan growled at James, the growl bounced in the cave. He grabbed James by his neck and tightened his grip.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Logan growled at James his grip tight to the point where James was losing air.

"You're mine now! I can do what I want with you, got it. I can easily rip you to shreds and leave you out here." Logan said his voice growing darker and sinister, and his hand closing to a fist. James looked into Logan's eyes that were usually chocolate brown, but now they were red as the moon outside. He let go off James and pulled him by his shirt and brought there lips back together. He forced his tongue into James mouth eliciting a moan from deep in James chest. Logan smirked into James mouth and keepped kissing him. He brought his hands up James shirt and rubbed circles on James' hips.

"L-Logan stop," James said making Logan growl at him again.

"What did I say!" Logan screamed. He was angry the wolf in him wanted James wanted him to submit to him. It wanted to dominate James, and if James wasn't going to do it willingly he was going to take him forcefully. He ripped James shirt in half causing him to yelp in surprise.

James was getting scared to say the least. This wasn't Logan, well not the Logan he knew. As Logan reached for his pants he seated his hands away making logan swing his hand and swipe his nails into James left check. The three gashes in his check started oozing crimson waters James touched it only to sting, Logan reached out to James the look in his eyes said he was sorry however James didn't believe it. He backed away only to have Logan grab his hair and yank him forward.

He screamed but Logan lapped at his check cleaning the blood off. His wound feeling numb he noticed it felt warm, yet when he touched it the cuts were gone. Logan took off James pants and stripped out of his own clothes.

"Please don't do this Logie." James pleaded.

Yet Logan didn't hear him the wilds list had consumed him. Yet James knowing what was coming next still manage to get hard. Logan saw this and smiled he pushed James on his back the cool rock feeling cold on his warm skin. However when he felt a warm feeling overcoming his length he gasped and looked only to find Logan nose in his pubic hair an swallowing his length, making James moan. He bobbed up and down his length, hollering his checks and pulled off.

Logan grabbed his partner and flipped him so his ass was up and his face was down. He knew what was coming and tried to fight it but Logan put his foot on the top of his head stopping him from moving. He lined his length to James opening and roughly pushed in with one thrust.

James screamed loud. Louder he thought possible that his throat burned. Logan didn't give him time to adjust he just started thrusting, making noises that didn't even sound human. He felt his hole stretch beyond belief and he was screaming, even thought the pain he felt a spark he knew this wasn't Logan. Logan would never hurt him it was the wolf, yet he still let me 'rape' him. He wanted this too thought he wanted the wolf to take him to use him like a sex object and mindlessly fuck him.

When Logan hit that spot James moaned even louder than he screamed. Logan's thrusts were becoming more random and in the final moments of Logan's climax he bit down on James neck. James screamed as his orgasm hit masking the pain, Logan kicked the wound and it closed. He pulled James hair and kissed him roughly once more as he spilled his seed deep inside James. He pulled out and dressed himself and James.

"You know I love you right," Logan said sounding back to normal.

"I know and I know it was the wolf that did that but I still liked it. I mean I didn't say stop." James said pecking Logan's lips.

"Well isn't that cute." Came a voice from the voice of the cave. "Next time be quite James I heard you from two miles away." The voice said stepping closer into the cave avoding the rain.

"I-It can't be. Camille?" James said looking at the girl a few feet away.

* * *

**Next chapter is the fight with Dak hope you likes please tell me what you thought. They really make my day. Loves you guys. Till next time. If there's any mistakes I'm sorry my iPhone sometimes does it by itself. Sorry. **


End file.
